


No Turning back

by beluzita24



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beluzita24/pseuds/beluzita24





	No Turning back

She run like never before, no looking back, no regrets. there was only a way out and it was in front of her. She smirked that’s not a way out. She was breathing hard and her side hurt, yet she couldn’t tell if she was wounded or it was just her body telling her to stop. She slumped against the wall to catch her breath, hands on her knees, head looking down, covered in blood. At this point she didn’t even know whose blood was it, her enemies, hers, her friends. She was no longer afraid, for all her fears came true already. Tamlen, gone, Zevran, gone, Morrigan, gone, all her friends, gone. She felt a teardrop fall on her arm, run down to her hand, cleaning the blood and dirt in his path. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, tracing a dark mask over her face. She couldn’t afford to cry, her life was no longer hers to give up. That’s what being a Grey Warden meant, she thought, her cause was bigger than her. There was no going back. Her death awaited her and she was willing to comply. She heard the Archdemon roar outside, he was waiting for her. Her body froze in fear for a moment, but afraid was not how she was going to be remembered. She only had one chance, everything was going to be over soon, she let that thought wash over her, the sense of despair fled, and only she remained. She upped and grabbed the knob. I may not be a hero but at least I’ll die standing. 

Rumors say that she was humming an ancient elven song while fighting the Archdemon.


End file.
